


Starship Nine-Nine

by kafuka



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafuka/pseuds/kafuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensign Amy Santiago is having a bad day on the bridge. For one thing, Captain Holt left Ensign Peralta in charge. For another, Peralta is *monologuing*. </p><p>A Yuletide 2014 treat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starship Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for fleete, because she deserves some fannish cheer this holiday season.
> 
> Edit 7/8/15: PLEASE feel free to use this universe in your own fics! I will probably never get back around to writing anymore, and I have had so many people ask if they can play around in this sandbox. The answer is "ABSOLUTELY YES and drop me a link, okay?" Have at it!

“Space… the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Nine-Nine. It’s five year mission: to explore strange new worlds; to seek out new life and new civilizations; to boldly go where no man has gone before. … Oh, Santiago, ‘Where No Man Has Gone Before!’ The name of your sex tape!”

Ensign Amy Santiago sighed and rolled her eyes. As if bridge duty with Ensign Jake Peralta wasn’t bad enough, Captain Holt left to attend to urgent business in the mess hall and _left Peralta in charge_. And now he was monologuing about who-knows-what. There was no way she was going to engage with his behavior.

Ignoring Jake where he sat sprawled out across the captain’s chair, Amy called over her shoulder, “Officer Linetti, would you mind doing your job and opening a channel to the mess hall? I would like to check in with Captain Holt.”

Communications Officer Gina Linetti turned in her swivel chair, holding her communicator in front of her face, “Sorry, no can do, Ensign. You’re not in charge, so I don’t have to take orders from you.” She lowered her communicator to reveal her prominent Ferengi brow ridge. “Anyway, I’m off in five minutes and I have some business to do at the bar.” She stood up, bumped her chair in with her hip and started walking towards the door, keeping her eyes on her comm the whole time.

“Where are you going?” Amy asked.

“Sorry, did I say five minutes? I meant, ‘I’m leaving now, because the Captain’s not here and Jake doesn’t care.’ Right, Jakey?”

“See ya, Gina,” Jake waved without looking at her.

Gina smiled at Amy and disappeared through the automatic doors.

Amy sighed, stood, and crossed the bridge to the communications station. She opened a channel and hailed the mess hall. “Captain Holt, can you hear me?”

“Ensign Santiago?” Captain Holt appeared on screen. Jake immediately straightened up in his chair. 

“Yes, Captain, it’s me. I just wanted to check and see if you needed anything in the mess hall. I’m here if you need absolutely anything! Anything at all!” Amy crooned. Jake snorted behind her. She ignored him.

Holt frowned and looked around the bridge. “No, Ensign, I’m fine. I have things under control here. Peralta, is everything going smoothly on the bridge?”

“Smooth as silk, Captain,” Jake said, giving Holt a thumbs up.

“Is that Jake?!” An excited voice came from Holt’s end of the comm. A small Talaxian popped up behind Holt’s shoulder and waved. “Jake, it’s me! Charles! How’s being captain for the day going?”

“It’s going exactly the same as it was the last three times you asked me, Charles.” Jake said. “It’s still amazing and I am still a little aroused.”

“That’s enough,” Holt said, his already severely arched Vulcan eyebrows furrowing even more. “If there is nothing else, I must get back to the situation at hand. If you need anything, please contact Sergeant Jeffords. Good day.” The line cut out.

Amy sighed and returned to her seat. “That could have gone better.”

“‘That Could Have Gone Better,’ name of your sex tape!”

“Peralta, could you--”

Santiago was cut off by the doors opening. Ensign Rosa Diaz entered, looking as angry as ever. “Ensign Diaz reporting for communications dut--” She stopped as she realized her post was already vacated. “Where’s Linetti?”

“She had to leave early, something about an emergency at the bar,” Jake said.

Rosa frowned harder. “And what are you doing in Captain Holt’s chair, Peralta?”

Jake grinned at her, leaning over the back of his chair and resting his head on his folded arms. “He left and I’m in charge. And don’t frown so hard, you’re gonna give your forehead even more wrinkles than it naturally has.”

Rosa grunted in frustration and took her station. Finally, Amy thought, someone who might actually help keep Peralta in line.

“Man, what did I do to get stuck with a bunch of Debbie Downers?” He hit a couple buttons on the side of his chair, “Terry, you there?”

The main screen turned into an image of Sergeant Terry Jeffords sitting at a desk. “Peralta? What are you doing in Captain Holt’s chair?”

“He left me in charge! And since I’m acting Captain right now, I order you to come up to the bridge and hang out with me. I’ve only got Diaz and Santiago up here, and they are killing my leadership buzz. What’d’ya say?”

Terry grimaced. “Jake, I can feel the animosity in that room from here. And you know I’m not supposed to be on the bridge since my… accident. I’m not up to it since my powers started acting up.”

“Which is why you need to get back up here and exercise those powers of yours! These two might be acting like sad sacks,” he jerked his thumb to his right, “but I’m feeling great! You can feed off me or whatever it is you emotional vampires do!”

“Jake, I’m a Betazoid, not a vampire, and I really don’t appreciate--” 

“Yeah, yeah, you coming up or not?” Jake asked.

Terry glared at the screen for a second and shook his head. “No, Jake. I’ll talk to you later.” The screen turned off.

“Well that was just rude.” Jake said, and slumped down in his seat, hanging his head over the back. He began spinning the captain’s chair around but didn’t say anything more.

Amy grinned. Maybe he’d finally shut up now that he was out of people to bother. 

“Incoming call from the mess hall,” Rosa cut into the silence.

“On screen,” Jake instructed.

“Captain Holt!” Amy cried, jumping up from her seat. “What can we do for you?”

“You, Santiago, can stay put. Peralta, Diaz, I need you down here immediately.”

“What’s the trouble, Captain?” Jake asked, peering at the screen. Everything appeared fine from what could be seen on screen, but there was a muffled banging and talking coming from somewhere behind Holt.

Holt signed. “Boyle has gotten himself stuck in one of the cooking ovens. I need a couple of people to pull him out. Can I count on you to do that?”

“Yes, sir,” Rosa said, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, sir!” Jake said, leaping from his chair. “This day just keeps getting better!”

“Shall I… just stay here then, sir?” Amy asked, watching Jake and Rosa swish through the automatic door.

“Yes, Santiago. Please do. Oh, and until either I or Peralta gets back… you’re in charge.”

Holt cut the line and Amy stared open-mouthed at where his face had just been. She… was in charge?

Standing up slowly, she crossed the empty bridge and slid down into the captain’s chair. She squeezed her eyes shut and drank in the moment. She’d been thinking about taking this chair for most of her Starfleet career. And today! Today she was finally getting a taste.

Maybe Peralta was right. Maybe today would keep getting better.


End file.
